1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic transaction apparatus for processing a plurality of processes to perform inter-party transactions, and in particular to a so-called electronic money terminal used for transactions involving money.
2. Related Arts
Presently in use is an IC card, in which is embedded an IC chip on which money data is recorded, which is employed for electronic money transactions, the stored money data being applied for the settlement of an account. Also in wide use today, for an electronic transaction which involves the transfer of money, is an electronic transaction apparatus, i.e., a so-called electronic money terminal, which reads money data from the IC chip in an IC card, and after altering the money data in accordance with the terms of a money transaction, writes the altered data to the IC chip.
FIG. 8 is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional electronic money terminal. In FIG. 7, an electronic money terminal 100 is a portable terminal comprising an entry operation unit (e.g., number keys) 1, for entering a money value; a display unit (e.g., a liquid crystal display panel) 3, on which the entered money value is displayed; and a card slot 4, into which an IC card can be inserted. An explanation will now be given for a case wherein a waiter, at a table in a certain restaurant, uses such an electronic money terminal for a customer who settles a bill.
FIGS. 9A and 9B are specific top views of a situation wherein a waiter at a restaurant uses an electronic money terminal to enter the charges for a bill. In FIG. 9A, two customers, A and B, are seated opposite each other at a table. After the customers have completed their meal, the waiter positions himself beside the table, to settle , whereupon customer A turns so that he and the waiter face each other. From customer A the waiter receives an IC card which he loads into the electronic money terminal 100. Then, the waiter enters a payment amount and the entered amount is exhibited on the display of the terminal 100.
As is shown in FIG. 9B, to confirm the entry the waiter shows customer A the payment amount exhibited on the display screen. At this time, the waiter must reverse the electronic money terminal 100 so that it can be easily seen by the customer. If, when presented, the electronic money terminal 100 is not reversed, for customer A the screen display will be upside down and will be difficult to read.
Thereafter, to confirm and accept the amount of the payment exhibited on the display, the customer presses a predetermined confirmation key, and subsequently, an electronic transaction process is initiated by the electronic money terminal. That is, an amount equivalent to the payment is subtracted from the money data held by the IC card of customer A, and that amount is recorded in the electronic money for transfer to the account of the restaurant.
In the above described process, wherein the settlement is performed by parties (a customer and a waiter) who face each other while using the screen of an electronic money terminal, the electronic money terminal must be reversed each time the screen display is to be read by one of the parties, and this is inconvenient.
To eliminate the need for reversing the electronic money terminal, on an electronic money terminal a plurality of screens could be provided for a customer and a waiter, but this would make the electronic money terminal more complicated, and would be accompanied by an increase in the manufacturing costs.
It is, therefore, one objective of the present invention to provide an electronic transaction apparatus which, without being reversed and while using only one screen, can provide for each of two facing parties a screen display which both parties can easily see.
To achieve the above objective, according to the present invention, it is provided an electronic transaction apparatus for processing a plurality of processes to perform a transaction between a first party and a second party comprising:
a first operating unit for entering a first transaction information by the first party;
a display unit for displaying the first transaction information entered at the first operating unit toward the first party; and
a control unit for controlling display direction of the display unit toward the second party for displaying a confirmation information for confirming the first transaction information at the process of confirming the first transaction information by the second party.
Therefore, the first party can provide for the second party an easily visible display of transaction information, without the electronic transaction apparatus having to be reversed.
After entering a second transaction information by the second party at the process of confirming, the control unit may control the display direction of the display unit toward the first party,
Further, the electronic transaction apparatus may comprises a second operating unit for entering a second transaction information by the second party at the process of confirming, and the second operating unit and the first operating unit are positioned facing each other.
With this arrangement, the second party performs the confirmation process without having to reverse the electronic transaction apparatus.
The transaction for which is required the electronic transaction apparatus is, for example, is a money transaction in which the second party pays money to the first party, and the transaction information is a transaction price.